Breaking Point
by Shan at Warblerland
Summary: Based on CP Coulter's Dalton - Pairing: Logan/Julian. Tension stretched to the breaking point-Logan was going to stop Julian from leaving Dalton Academy. Especially now that he knows the truth.


**Title**: Breaking Point  
**Pairing**: Logan/Julian  
**Warning**: Language. Slash.

_Logan Wright, Derek Seigerson and Julian Larson come from CP Coulter's "Dalton"._

* * *

The yells were so loud in the common room that the Stuarts in the upstairs floors were staring to look out of their rooms in irritation. Above all else in Stuart, they prized their silence when it was studying high time. Majority of them had some of Dalton's highest GPAs and they'd be damned if they let their own prefect drag it down via the battle he's having with the resident celebrity.

Derek watched all this coldly, being the only person in the House willing to stay within the common room as Logan and Julian continued to argue. They seldom did this anymore, especially since Julian was often away, but Derek couldn't stop this even if he wanted to.

"It's my fucking life, Logan! Why do you have to have a say in every single thing? If I want to do a fucking movie,_I will do a fucking movie_!" Julian was flushed, livid. "It's _my_career, it's _my_life, and I refuse to let _you_of all people tell me what's right and wrong!"

"I'm not trying to control your already wrecked life-that's like trying to hold back a train without brakes!" Logan snarled. "You're going to go do a great job of destroying it on your own! I just maybe possibly considered that you weren't _suicidal_at the _very least_!" Logan stood over Julian, glaring.

"I can handle myself-I've got a million bodyguards around me all the time!" Julian snapped.

"Unless you've noticed, I'm also off my hinges some, and I'm telling you, if someone tells you that he will _kill_you for doing that movie, I'm going to take it seriously-because right now_I already want to kill you_!" Logan retorted in frustration.

"Wouldn't that just be convenient for you, Your Majesty," Julian's words dripped with so much spite that Derek was sure venom would fall from his lips. "Well since you want me to die so badly anyway-let's just go ahead and make it so much easier for _you_since it's all about making _you_feel comfortable isn't it?" Julian whirled around and snatched up his bag.

"Julian, don't you even-!"

The actor slammed the double doors to the common room shut with a splendid flounce. Silence fell to the relief of everyone else in the house. As far as they understood, the situation was as follows:

A red bouquet arrived at the doorstep-an arrangement of scarlet carnations. But if it was blood they sought, there was enough of it in the letter that came with the flowers. The letter that threatened Julian Larson with death if he attempted to take on his next movie and indeed be on his first onscreen marriage.

Julian had not been around when this arrived, but Logan and Derek had been. Logan wanted to know what this was all about-and Derek simply told him that Julian had been getting the death threats for quite a while. And while this wasn't unusual for such a famous actor, Julian had never had one so persistent.

Logan wasn't pleased to hear it, much less that it had been kept from him. Derek knew that it was because Logan hated being kept out of the loop for anything, and in spite of all their words, he and Julian were still friends. And Logan did not take death threats lightly, especially after coming from a political family.

_So his plan was to scream Julian to submission?_Derek snorted._If I didn't know better I'd swear he__was__trying to run him off. It's not like he doesn't know him._

"Julian can be such a..." Logan fumed as he sat down into the sofa, still furious. "Such a _bitch_."

"This is news to you...?" Derek looked bored. He rose from the chair he was in with a sigh. "I suppose I'll call him a cab."

"What do you mean?" Logan glanced up at him.

"Well he's definitely leaving now. First chance he gets. You think he'll actually stay the night after that?" Derek shoved his hands into his pockets. "On second thought...I'll go to Ramsey and get his papers."

Logan raised his eyes, frowning. "I thought all the off-campus study programs were online."

"Not those papers. His withdrawal papers." Derek reached the door, but Logan was suddenly on him, grabbing him back by the shoulder.  
"What the hell are you talking about?" the taller boy demanded.

"Well if you hadn't flipped out the moment you heard, I could've told you." Derek glared. "Julian's not just leaving for a movie, Logan. He's leaving Dalton for good. If he leaves for this movie, he's not coming back." Derek shrugged off the grip on his shoulders and brushed himself off. "And since he's so sufficiently pissed off that there's no changing his mind now, I might as well do the decent thing and make the transition easy for the dumbass."

"He can't just leave Dalton-" Logan's knuckles went white.

"Sure he can," Derek said, narrowing his eyes. "If he wants to, he'll go. Especially since he wants to get the hell away from you."

This confused Logan. "What..._me_? You're blaming me for all this? He's the one who-"

Logan stopped at the exasperated howl from Derek. "You are such an idiot, Logan! It's not about _you_-it's about _him_! If you looked hard enough, past your own whiny walls, you'll see that!"

"See _what_? Why don't you just tell me?"

Derek sighed, looking pissed off. "What the hell, he's leaving anyway." He looked Logan in the eye. "If you had actually used that supposedly talented brain of yours... you'd have noticed a long long time ago that Julian was and always has been crazy about you. He's freaking _over the moon_ for you."

Logan stared at him. Derek rolled his eyes. "Every time you fall for someone else, he helps set you up, and leaves for a shoot, a movie, something. Just so he doesn't have to watch you pine over someone. He's been like that since freshman year, Logan, open your eyes."

Derek was proud of this achievement: he had stunned Logan into shock and taken him completely off guard. He seemed to be staring elsewhere as though trying to fully process this information. "Julian...what?"

"Whatever, man, it doesn't matter. He's giving the fuck up and I can't say I blame him. I'm sick of it almost as much as he is. He can't take it anymore! He took that movie to do something, anything, to get away from you, and Kurt. He's leaving Dalton because he can't stand being in the same room with you anymore."

Derek snorted and gestured to the doors. "Or is that not obvious?"

Logan was breathing deeply, trying to compose himself. "He-he's just going to-" And then grew angry. "Why didn't he just _tell_me?"

Derek gave him an incredulous look. "Wow... you really don't know Julian, do you...? He would never tell anyone anything! I wouldn't even have known if I didn't figure it out and then bait him into telling me! Least of all you, who has never even looked at him, not once!"

This made Logan look up. And those green eyes darkened at Derek. "...and what would you know about that?" he hissed. And without warning, he swept out of the room and burst through the double doors. His furious presence sent the Stuarts by the staircase running out of his path and evading his wrath in the hall.

Logan had one destination-he aimed for the room at the end of the third floor corridor. It was left partly open and there was clear activity inside. When Logan slammed his palm into the door to open it, he saw Julian striding around the once-beautiful room, clothes and things strewn everywhere and a suitcase open and half full on the richly-covered bed. And Julian himself was sporting red-rimmed eyes. He looked up when Logan burst in.

"What's wrong with you?" Julian demanded angrily. "Don't you know how to knock?"

Logan slammed the door behind him and crossed the room in a few rapid strides, a hard look in his face as he went heading straight for Julian, who backed a step at his sudden approach. "What are you-?"

And without warning, the prefect grabbed Julian by the waist, nearly lifting him clear off his feet, shoving him into the wall, effectively pinning him with his strength and kissing him hard. Logan ignored the sound of shock that Julian made between their lips and instead took the opportunity to deepen the kiss further, tongue brushing against Julian's.

Julian made another muffled, shuddering sound of shock as his hands clawed into Logan's shoulders, struggling to fight back. But Logan wasn't letting him go. He was taller, and stronger, and he had Julian right where he wanted him.

Breaking for air with a gasp, Julian choked, "Logan-!"

"You're not leaving me," Logan growled dangerously, green eyes flashing. "I won't let you."

"Logan-" Julian choked, struggling against his hold angrily. "Let me go!"

"No!" Logan's fist collided with the wall next to Julian's face, knuckles smashing into the wood and sending some splinters flying. Logan's instincts had meant for it to be used as a scare tactic, to shock Julian into stopping.

But Julian's expression did not change, and it did not show fear. He simply stared hard at Logan as the fist missed his face by mere inches. It was that shocking lack of reaction that caused Logan to recover himself. He pulled his fist back, red and raw, some drops of blood beading onto them already.

Panting, he tried to collect himself. "I...I won't let you leave."

Julian eyed him coldly, silent. As Logan drew his fist back, Julian grabbed his wrist without taking his eyes from him. His face never changed but his eyes were smirking at Logan. Without breaking eye contact from Logan, Julian brought the wounded knuckles to his lips and kissed the blood away.

"Don't hurt yourself on my account," he said.

Logan stared at him. And with no warning, he grabbed Julian again and pushed him to the wall in a fiery kiss that could've set the room on fire. Julian kissed him back, panting against his lips as his hands tore through Logan's blond hair, pulling them tightly close against each other. The kiss was hot, desperate and hungry, all breath and lips, tongue, teeth and wanting, yearning, slicked by a stream of lust.

The suitcase went flying off the bed, contents spilling, and Logan hurled Julian into the bed before moving back on top of him, hungrily kissing him again. The moan that broke from Julian only made him want more. Hands desperately tore against clothes-Logan's rip into Julian's clothing sent the jacket flying and tore off two buttons on the white shirt. Julian was grabbing onto Logan's tie and loosing it, throwing it into oblivion and making swift work of the rest of the clothes, fingers unbuckling belts and legs kicking away their uniform pants.

The room could've been set on fire. Breathing hotly against each other's cheeks, lips, hands wandered over skin that trembled with want. Logan slipped a hand beneath Julian's head as he kissed him deeply, his other hand moving deep down over the hot skin and wrapping his hand around Julian's arousal.

Julian moaned loudly into the kiss, forced to break away to gasp for breath. "Logan-!"

"Shh..." Logan said almost tenderly as he stroked him.

"No," Julian choked as his body was wracked with lust. "Wait-"

Logan smirked down at him, eyes glinting. He kissed a heated line over his jaw, up to his ear, and whispered as he stroked him with his talented fingers, "Do you want me to stop...?"

_Fucking pianists...how does he even know how to..._Julian, body flushed, groaned, bucking into the hand that held him and stroked him. "...no...please...don't stop now..."

"I could get used to this, Julian..." Logan whispered into his ear as he stroked, fingers squeezing just enough to drive Julian mad. He moved his kisses down, sucking onto the skin of the pulse under Julian's jaw, strong enough to leave a mark. "...having you trapped under me like this...begging..."

"You-you're such a-" Julian almost screamed as a hot tongue brushed over a nipple, sending him bucking into the touch. "Oh sh-"

"Hmm..." Logan smirked and continued his attentions.

Julian thought he was going insane, fingers twining into Logan's hair. This couldn't be happening. How was this even happening? Why was Logan even-

When the mouth closed over him he was sure he had to have lost his mind-he cried out, back arching and grabbing Logan's head as he gasped, "Logan-! Shit-oh-!"

Logan better had not be laughing, but there was no doubt he was enjoying this from the glint in his eyes. Overpowering Julian like this as his tongue moved over him from inside his mouth. Julian was moaning loudly, hips moving up to that hot, wet mouth, gasping for breath as his whole body shook with want.

"Shit-! Logan-" he gasped. "Logan-stop-you're going to make me-"

The heat pulled away. Julian almost whined at the loss even if he did ask for it. Wet and slick, Logan wrapped his hand around Julian's arousal and stroked him again as he kissed him, Julian's mouth opening willingly beneath his and their tongues meeting-the taste of each other, and of the blood Julian had licked off earlier-Logan pulled him even closer, skin against skin, letting Julian's legs wrap around him. With his free hand, he grabbed his hips and pulled them against each other, their erections rubbing up against each other.

The added pressure made Julian groan into the kiss. Logan swallowed it down, wanting him, all of him, every groan, every gasp, ever part of him. "You should've just told me, Julian..." Logan breathed into Julian's neck as he thrust onto him. "You should have told me..."

"I couldn't," Julian gasped as Logan's hips grinding into his, the added pressure and friction forcing all rationality out of his mind. His hands and nails raked the skin of Logan's back. "You-I couldn't tell you-"

"Then I'll have to make you tell me-every night-from now on."

"Shit, Logan-!" Julian hissed at another powerful rut from the taller boy, nearly sending him over the edge and leaving them both gasping. "I-I have to already-!"

"What are you waiting for?" Logan whispered against his lips as he ground harder against him, the heat and friction rising to the peak. "Just come already... I want to see you do it..." And without warning as he thrust, he slipped a hand down and slipped a finger into Julian from behind.

Julian screamed, body pulled taut and tightening as he came all over between them, back arching with the orgasm that nearly lifted him completely off the bed. Logan watched him, the sight of Julian coming against him. It was the hottest thing he'd ever seen, and all completely his.

As he rode his orgasm out, Julian fell back into the bed, breathing hard and spent. Logan leaned over him, still thrusting against him, everything already slick with the come and after a few moments, he too came as Julian pulled Logan to him, determined to bury his groan into their desperate kiss.

Logan fell back into the sheets, arm draped over Julian as he panted. Silence fell as they both tried to catch their breaths and recover their senses, wondering what just happened.

"What the _fuck_..." Julian hissed tiredly. "Give me a little warning or something..."

"I'll think about it." Logan pulled Julian to him and brought his lips to his in a surprisingly tender kiss. "...you should...have just said something."

Julian raised his eyes to him. He looked different, now that the hostility is gone. Julian thought the same of Logan at this moment. And Logan realized that he didn't need to hear him say it. So instead, the prefect leaned close, whispering, "...since freshman year, huh...?"

"I'm going to fucking kill Derek for telling you."

"Maybe later..." Logan pulled him closer, the glint in his eyes coming back as his hand slid down the small of Julian's back, "...because we've got a couple of years to make up for right now."

"Now?" Julian almost complained.

"Now." Logan's eyes were darkening again. "You're not leaving me, Julian. Not now-not ever. You're mine now. And you're going to find out exactly what that means whether you like it or not."

Julian narrowed his eyes at him, but he accepted the hungry kiss given to him. "...then it's a good thing I like it."


End file.
